


Weather.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [8]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Pathetic fallacy, Personification, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: More personification of weird stuff!





	Weather.

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least ten more prompts on The List about personified or sentient objects, so be prepared...

Chapter Text

Mist had always appreciated the early morning hours. It was so peaceful to wander the streets of the suburbs, spreading billowing clouds of partially condensed water across the sky. She loved watching each tiny droplet move against the next and catch in the light. It was the perfect setting for a fairytale, or a fantasy novel. Reading was her second favourite thing to do. The first was her work.

Cloud, however, was much less peaceful. He hated his work and how busy it was. Conjuring up water in one place, then calling Rain in the next. At least he got to block out Sun while he worked. He hated her with a passion, and stopping her from doing her job was one of the things which pleased him the most.

Rain was often overworked too. She didn't really mind it though. She was cyclical, constantly moving from one place to the next, shifting in shape and form. Her favourite place to be was the rainforests, beautiful, dark, enchanting places filled with wonder and mystery. When she pulled her sisters and brothers from the sky and sent them charging down to the surface, she felt them pulsing with excitement to reach their new home, and she felt that excitement too.

Hurricane was a little less happy with her job. Depending on where she worked, she went under many different names and personas. It was fun to travel across the water at least, building up pressure and energy. She loved the thrill that came with it. But then she hit land. Suddenly people were screaming, large objects got tangled in her winds and she found that there was no way to get back to the ocean. Her energy depleted as she begged her winds to stop, until eventually they did, and she free to roam the oceans once more.

Tornado was a younger cousin of hurricane, but he hated being defined by that. He swept across the land, enjoying the feeling of wind in his hair and Cloud's soft embrace as he wandered the swathes of land around him. Hitting people and buildings was quite annoying for him, since it both destroyed his momentum and resulted in many casualties. He disliked watching people in pain, but it was a part of his job and he couldn't stop himself.

Snow preferred the Poles over anywhere else. They were quiet, calm places of endless solidarity in which she could rest, surrounded by the bleak landscapes and infinite stretch of white. But then the humans came and destroyed it all. In her hatred, she tried her hardest to destroy them, hitting harder with bomb cyclones and blizzards. But they kept on coming, and eventually she realised that she couldn't stop them. Her kingdom belonged to the people now, and she had been overthrown.

Hail, Snow's little sister, was much less kind. Instead of using the amount of water present to scare the humans, she hurled balls of ice at them. She had also quite enjoyed the company of penguins and polar bears in her home, but the mountainous landscapes of the world pleased her as well. She remembered throwing ice at a few humans trying to walk over some random hills once out of boredom. It had been fun, and she liked the feeling of avenging her sister. Maybe one day the Earth would be theirs once more.

Thunder and Lightning stayed out of the conflict against humans generally. They loved higher places, Lightning trying to aim for the highest point in the area as best as he could and Thunder cheering when he hit it. Sometimes they damaged things, or harmed people and animals, but it was all apart of the job. Weirdly enough, the storms they took part in alongside Rain and Wind were actually what ended up bringing humans together. They weren't trying to hurt anyone, so it wasn't their problem, right?

Wind was a little bit strange. Other weather held his power, and he frequently was made redundant in one place and brought back in another. He was used to serving others, both weather, human and animal. He didn't really mind it though. Living alongside everyone else was just his way of life. He hurt, he healed, he helped and he hindered. The motions calmed him and kept him from wondering if that was all his life would ever be.

Sun also held a strange air of mystery about her. Unlike the other weather, she lived off-planet and worked from home, projecting her powers across the surface of the Earth. She also leant out her power to her sister, Moon, to guide her as she raised and lowered the tides in the darkness between the Earth and herself. She knew that other weather resented her a little for her easy job, but keeping the entire Solar System in orbit was exhausting, and her power stretched out to everything else in her orbit as well, whilst those weathers only had to work on their home planet. Of course, the other moons on other planets were related to Sun as well, but with Moon of Earth being quite close to her and the weather over there being so promiscuous, she had noticed her fairly easily and grown close to her in only a few millennia.

So there it is. A snapshot of how the weather sees the world, and how the world sees the weather. Next time something weathery happens, I hope you take a moment to consider how it feels when you hate it for occurring when it was here first.

**Author's Note:**

> That one was a little blunt at the end. I had a lot of fun personifying weather, but then I started wondering if it would offend anyone because of how devastating weather can be, but then I got mad at people for ruining the environment with global warning, so it kind of has contradicting morals?
> 
> Oh well, this is a oneshot so don't take anything I say to heart.
> 
> Prompt- Weather is Personified (not necessarily all weather)
> 
> Original Number- 309.


End file.
